What Does Sesshomaru Like?
by fiorae
Summary: Rin tries to figure out just what is it Sesshomaru likes. Just something I thought of at random. ONESHOT


What Does Sesshomaru-sama Like?

By Fiorae

Summary: Rin tries to figure out just what is it Sesshomaru likes.

* * *

Rin held her stomach as she rode on Aun. It'd been growling for a while, but now it was starting to hurt. Perhaps it was eating itself...

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm hungry," she called ahead of her. Sesshomaru stopped. Jaken grumbled softly.

"You're always hungry, Rin! Why do humans eat so much!" he yelled. Rin pouted.

"But Sesshomaru-sama's younger brother Inuyasha eats a lot too and he's half demon," she argued.

"Exactly! That makes him half human! And the human part of him eats like a horse!"

"B-but ...!"

"See how Sesshomaru-sama doesn't eat that much, right?"

Rin couldn't argue with that. When she really thought about it, she'd never seen Sesshomaru eat.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama, do you ever eat?" she asked suddenly. Sesshomaru, who was sporting a rather bored expression, nodded. "What do you eat?"

"Toad demons," he said simply, glaring down at Jaken. Jaken shivered.

"M-my lord, please don't joke in such a way ..." Jaken stuttered. Rin pouted. She jumped down from Aun and ran over to the youkai.

"Really, Sesshomaru-sama. What do you like to eat? Do you eat? When do you eat?"

"You ask a lot of questions ..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Rin smiled.

"I'm just curious," she giggled. Sesshomaru stared at her a moment.

"Newts," he mumbled. Rin tilted her head.

"Newts?"

"Roasted newts," he said once more. Rin made a face of disgust.

"Aaah...that sounds gross! No wonder your so thin, Sesshomaru-sama! C'mon, I'm gonna get you some real food!" Rin laughed. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him in the directions of the forest. Jaken, wide eyed, followed behind them.

* * *

"Wow, there's a big garden here! And look, apples in the trees. Perfect!" Rin ran over to the garden. She knelt down in front of a patch of carrots and pulled one out. "Here, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said, holding it out before the dog demon's nose.

Sesshomaru stared at the orange veggie like it was a distasteful stranger. Jaken chuckled under his breath.

"Sesshomaru-sama is a _dog_ demon, Rin. He wouldn't eat any vegetables," he said proudly. Rin frowned.

"I guess so ..." she mumbled, taking the carrot away from the youkai's face. She bit the end herself, looking around. A bush full of bright red berries was just behind Sesshomaru. "Ah, I know!" she said suddenly. She reached behind Sesshomaru and grabbed a branch full of berries. She picked one and tasted it, smiling in satisfaction. "Ne ne, Sesshomaru-sama. Try these!"

Sesshomaru looked first at the branch of berries, then at Rin's glowing face. He sighed and plucked a berry off the branch. Jaken gasped.

'_My lord is actually going to ...'_

Sesshomaru dropped the berry into his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyebrows rose in surprise. He plucked another off the branch. And another. Rin smiled happily as Sesshomaru ate the berries back to back.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you like them?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

Sesshomaru nodded vaguely, reaching behind himself and taking more berries off the branch. Jaken almost fell over in shock. He couldn't believe his lord was sharing berries with a human child.

"If you like these berries, I bet you'll love the apples!" Rin cried. She jumped up and ran over to the apple tree, looking up at the apples so high. "If I could reach them ..." she mumbled. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked down to see Sesshomaru holding her up. She smiled down at him, then turned her attention back to the task at hand. Her hands reached out for the shinny red apple. She rubbed against the bottom of it.

"A little higher, Sesshomaru-sama ..." she whispered. Sesshomaru lifted her up a bit higher. Rin grabbed the apple, smiling happily. "Got it!"

Sesshomaru sat her down gently. Rin held the apple up to him. He knelt down and took it. Staring at it for a moment, he bit into it. His eyes widened as he chewed.

"Good ..." he whispered. Rin clapped happily.

"Yay! I found something Sesshomaru-sama likes!" she cheered, jumping up and down. Sesshomaru held the apple up to her lips. She stopped cheering and stared at it in surprise.

"Eat some, you're still hungry."

Rin felt her stomach growl and she blushed. Slowly she bit off the apple held up to her, watching Sesshomaru as she chewed. Jaken stood there, eyes wide and mouth ajar. This was so unlike his lord ... so unlike him indeed ...

Rin smiled as she swallowed. Sesshomaru took another bite of the apple, then offered it to Rin once more.

After that, apples and berries became Sesshomaru's main diet. Along with the occasional newt that is.


End file.
